Eyes of A Child
by EppesBros08
Summary: The Dursleys’ neglect reaches a new level and Harry suffers the consequences. When Harry is rescued, can he overcome the abuse? Harry has changed, can people still accept him? Warnings: Child Abuse, Some Cutting, and Suicidal Thoughts 6th Year Fic
1. Prologue: Neglect, Abuse, Rescue

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy the beginning of this story. I would call this the prologue seeing as it isn't a very long beginning. My other chapters shall be longer. This story I have a passion for so I know I will stick with it. I just hope I get the REVIEWS I need to satisfy my hunger for inspiration from reading your (the readers') responses…**

**P.S. Anyone who has read my Harry Potter stories "A Magical Moment" or "Forever In My Heart" or "Butterfly Kisses", are you guys interested in seeing ANY of those – if not all – of those stories continued?? I know I've stated that "A Magical Moment" was a one-shot but I have ideas running through my head to continue it… So please let me know! Even if you haven't read those, take the time to and let me know if I should or not. REVIEWS are WONDERFUL!!**

_Summary__**: **__The Dursleys' neglect reaches a new level and Harry suffers the consequences. When Harry is rescued, can he overcome the abuse? Harry has changed, can people still accept him? 6th Year Fic_

_**WARNINGS: Child Abuse, Some Cutting/Suicidal Thoughts**_

**Eyes of A child: Prologue – Neglect, Abuse, Rescue**

Since the confrontation the members of the Order had with the Dursleys at King's Cross, life had become hell for one grieving teenager. Not only did his uncle strip him of his cousin's second bedroom but he had been forced back into the cupboard that was beyond too small for him. Harry lay trembling, in fetal position, on the cot in the crammed, hot, and stuffy cupboard. Due to lack of sleep from nightmares and the unhealthy air he'd be forced to breathe in, Harry shivered and coughed up specks of blood that his ailing lungs tried to be rid of from the infection that had set in. His relatives refused to take him to the hospital not wanting to spend money that was not necessary. Having no blanket or pillow, Harry used his hands to cushion his head and curled himself up as tightly as he could to retain as much bodily heat as he could.

Harry's senses had been clouded since he left King's Cross to go back to the Dursleys' but if his calculations were correct, his birthday was in one week and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be taking him back to Grimmauld Place. The teen's stomach growled viciously and his throat felt raw. _How long has it been since I've had something to eat or drink? It's probably been a week, ever since that horrible nightmare that my screams woke up the neighbors and the police were called…_ Harry remembered that night vaguely. The nightmare had been much like a Dementor attack for he had relived that fateful 1981 Halloween night all over again. The pain from the killing curse had been terribly agonizing and he woke up screaming bloody murder until his vocal cords no longer produced sound. A neighbor of the Dursleys had called emergency services believing that a murder was occurring. The police had arrived and it took Vernon nearly an hour to explain to the officer that his nephew had a traumatic past and was suffering from night terrors. Since last Thursday night, Harry had been locked in the cupboard with no food or drink.

Harry heard the bolt of the lock come undone and weary eyes made their way to the door.

"BOY, get out here now!"

Harry sniffed and smelled alcohol on his uncle's breath even through the door. Begrudgingly sitting up and dragging his weakened body out the door, Harry replied, "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Your aunt and cousin went out for the day. I have some grudges that need to be dealt with…"

The evil glint in his uncle's eyes was practically sadistic and murderous. Gulping down his fear, Harry stood his ground as hard as any stone stood.

Vernon swung his arm back and then his fist collided with Harry's cheek causing the child to rear back on the powerful impact. "That was for having the police show up, you FREAK!" Spat Vernon as he grabbed Harry under the arms and roughly shook him, watching in insane glory as his nephew's head floppily moved, with such force that cracking could be heard. After the shaking stopped, Vernon threw the boy across the room and grinned as Harry's left side made contact with the corner of the coffee table.

Harry let out a pained gasp as he felt the table puncture through his ribs. The pain was almost blinding. Harry was vaguely aware of his uncle trudging his way over to him.

"You are an ungrateful brat! For nearly fifteen years, we took you in, out of the goodness of our hearts and not once did you ever murmur a _thanks_!" Vernon kicked his nephew's vulnerable left side and watched with twisted satisfaction as Harry began coughing up blood and gagging on it. Picking up the boy, Vernon threw him into the cupboard and locked it; planning to keep the _freak_ in there till his death. Vernon let out an impish laugh that echoed throughout 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Molly was preparing lunch for the Order, Hermione, and her family when she was overcome with a quenching feeling of apprehension. In the pit of her stomach, she knew something was wrong with one of her children. Dropping what she was doing, Molly rushed into the family room and skidded to a halt in front of the family clock. Every child's hand was set on _HOME_ except for Harry's… his was set on _MORTAL PERIL_.

"Merlin…. RON! Use the floo network and get to Dumbledore's office. Tell him Harry's in danger. Tell him to meet us here at the Burrow immediately." Molly watched as her son was engulfed in the green flames, "Arthur, let's go. We need to get to Harry!"

Arthur and Molly quickly apparated to 4 Privet Drive and made their way to the door. Knocking, they waited until an overweight man opened the door. Noticing the robes the two adults wore, Vernon sneered.

"What is your _kind_ doing here?" he spat with disgust.

"We have ways of knowing when Harry's in danger. We are here to take him to our home," Molly answered fiercely as any protective mother would.

"That _freak_ isn't here!"

"Oh, Mr. Dursley, I suggest you stop the lying right now. We know for a fact that Harry's life is in jeopardy. If you don't allow us in we will just use our magic to get to Harry," Arthur responded with an icy voice… one that held such authority and threat that it brought chills down Molly's spine.

"You don't scare me," Vernon lashed out but suddenly fell to the ground after hearing a spell enchantment come from the steaming red-headed woman: _Stupefy!_

Arthur momentarily gazed at his wife, stunned that she had used a curse on someone, but knew that she was just worried about the teenager who had become their surrogate son.

"Arthur, do you smell something bitter?"

Arthur gave the air a sniff and recognized a foul-bitter scent in the air… _blood_. "I smell blood."

"So do I," Molly's voice wavered with emotion.

They both turned and noticed a cupboard door with a bolt lock on it. Normally a cupboard was used for storing cleaning supplies and since there were no small children located at the Dursley home, Molly's suspicions rose as she remembered Ron's description three years previous _"There were bars on his window."_ Gulping; a fear rose in Molly's chest.

"Check in there… I think Harry's in there."

Arthur silently murmured, "alohomora," and the bolt was unlocked. Cautiously, the man opened the door and gasped at the sight that greeted them.

There, lying curled up in a ball – blood pooling beneath him and covering his body and clothes – was Harry Potter, trembling viciously and gasping for breaths that were already shallow. Arthur quickly made his way into the cupboard and gently eased the boy into his arms and walked out. Molly gasped and threw her hand to cover her mouth as she tried to control the nausea in her stomach.

"Merlin, Harry, what did that bastard do to you?" whimpered Molly as she gently stroked a strand of hair from his sweaty brow.

"Do you have that port key I asked you to grab?" questioned Arthur.

Molly nodded and pulled out the rubber duck. With Harry in his arms, Arthur and Molly activated the port key and latched onto it as they ventured back to their home with an ailing child in hand…

**Author's Note: Well, how was the prologue of this story? I hope it met my reader's needs and standards for angst and hurt/comfort of our beloved character: HARRY. PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews keep my hunger for inspiration in a balance and on-top which aids my fuel and causes updates to come regularly… Let me know if I should continue!!**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
